At First Sight
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: Her sight was taken from her during a near fatal car crash, how does she cope with being a Sailor Scout when she can't see? Not canon
1. Chapter 1

At First SightRyo Angel  
PG-13

He entered the room slowly, with only silence greeting him, "My name is Chiba Mamoru. I'm here to talk."

On the bed sat a golden, blonde angel, her eyes were closed, her legs drawn up and the sun filtered through the blinds and danced across her pale white skin.

She didn't bother looking at him, "Talk?" She scoffed, "What about?"

He didn't let her scorn bother him, he just moved to a chair and gripping the back of the seat tightly, he slowly sat himself down. "About what's happening to you... hopefully, it will help you come to terms as to what is happening."

She laughed, low and bitter, "Come to terms as to what is happening?" She asked him, "Can't you see what's happening to me?" She paused just long enough for him to think about what he wants to say before continuing, "Oh wait, you can see! And yet you have no fucking idea what I'm going through!"

He was not disturbed by her outburst. "Regardless of what you may think, I do have some idea of what you're going through."

"Oh yeah?" She didn't wait for his reply, "I can feel the sun right now on my skin, hot and burning, but all I can see is darkness. Total darkness."

"You miss it." He stated, "The green of the grass, the blue of the sky, the colors of the rainbow, the many expressions of your friends as they describe their day to you."

She didn't reply. She didn't need to; he knew exactly what was going through her mind. Everyone that came to this center went through the same thing, "We can help you get acclimated to this new situation that you're thrust into."

She didn't answer him. And he didn't expect one, "Well, let me know when you feel like talking." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Just like that?" She asked him quietly, "You're going to leave just like that?"

He was unprepared for her question, but it didn't disturb him, "Yes." He said without turning around, "It's no use forcing you to talk when you're obviously so distressed about the situation."

She didn't know what to say in reply and after waiting a few more seconds, he continued towards the door. Before he left, he told her, "It's not the end of the world. When one door closes, another WILL open." With that, the door closed softly behind him, leaving her alone in her darkness.

-----

"She's a fighter." Ken argued passionately, "She won't give up just like that."

"I know." Mizuno Akiko was drained from reassuring patients all day, but she kept her tone light as she dealt with the newest parents that came to see their child, "It's only been three days since she woke up from her coma. I'm sure it's going to take some time for her to acclimate herself to the new situation."

Ken didn't say anything and his wife moved to speak, "She's refused to even talk to us, what can we do?"

"Patience is what she needs right now. Patience and understanding." Dr. Mizuno ran a hand through her blue locks, "Be there for her; let her know that you won't leave her, no matter what. She needs that constant reassurance now." The sound of the clock striking seven startled her, but she took care not to show it, "My daughter is really good friends with Usagi, I'm sure she's more than willing to help her out of her shell."

After a few more minutes of reassuring Usag's parents, she went to find Mamoru, the one assigned to Usagi. "How did it go today?"

He smiled amiably, "As well as it always went."

She grimaced, "What can you expect? She's lost."

"Yes." Mamoru nodded, "I know where she's coming from."

"She had quite an outburst after you left." Dr. Mizuno told him, "The orderlies had to restrain her to keep her from hurting herself."

"Hm." Mamoru waited a few moments for his thoughts to settled, "I think I'll go visit her now. Is that all right?"

She nodded, "More than."

He made his way to her room after exchanging pleasantries, "Usagi?" He opened the door, "Are you asleep?"

Although she didn't answer, he could hear her soft uneven breathing, a clear sign that she had been crying shortly before his arrival, "Good night." He whispered softly as he moved to close the door.

"Stay." Her voice was so small, so quiet, that he wasn't sure that he had heard correctly, "Please stay." She repeated.

He normally didn't make a habit of being with a patient after visiting hours, but something in her voice called to him. "All right." He pulled the chair that was sitting at the end of the bed so that it was next to her. Slowly, his hand found hers and he gripped it tightly. No words were spoken and when the doctor came to check in on her, she saw Mamoru there and slowly went away again.

Mamoru waited patiently for her to find her voice, his hands warm against her cold ones. Finally, she spoke, "Thank you for being here."

"Think nothing of it." He didn't speak anymore, letting her find her own pace.

"What do you look like?" She asked, "I mean, just so I can have a picture in my mind."

He thought about it carefully, "I have brown eyes, black hair, strong chin and some has described me to be as sexy as hell." The last description was delivered with an air of cockiness.

That earned a snort out of her. "Modest much?"

He took it in stride, "What about you?" He asked her, "How are you described?"

She shrugged, "Pretty blonde with blue eyes. Sweet."

"Are you?"

Again, she shrugged, "Not anymore."

He smiled at that, "Perhaps."

They chatted some more. He didn't bring up the fact that she was blind and she didn't volunteer any information as to how she felt about her situation. Finally, a nurse poked her head in, "Mamoru, you have to go now."

He nodded, "All right. A few more minutes."

Satisfied, she left the two alone. "Shall I come back?" He asked her.

She thought about it, "Yes. I don't feel as out of place with you." She confessed.

"Yes." He said slowly, "I've been told that before."

She hesitated and then blurted it out, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your voice sounds familiar."

Amused, he debated on whether or not to tell her. But just then the nurse came back, "Mamoru, it really is time for you to go."

"All right." Standing up, he gave her hand one last squeeze, "I'll see you tomorrow... Sailor Moon."

He heard her startled gasp and smiled, knowing that she would be more than willing to talk to him the next time he came. Motoki was waiting for him as he left the center, "Some pretty girl caught your eye?" He joked at he drove Mamoru home.

"You could say that."

When he was dropped off at his apartment, he didn't bother to turn on the lights, well accustomed to the darkness. He slowly undressed and took a quick shower. As he got into bed, his last thought was on his little bunny, "Sweet dreams, my lady of the moon."

---------

Author's Notes - I know, I know. I really should be focusing on my stories, but I couldn't help myself! This was screaming out to be written... Once again, this story will be updated whenever, so be sure to put it on your alert! I'm still looking for a beta. PLEASE put it in your review so that I can contact you about it.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sailor Moon! Behind you!" The warning came too late. Sailor Moon turned around only to have the youma strike her with its tentacles and she went flying, landing with a hard thud against the brick wall.

Mars and Jupiter jumped in front, protecting her while Mercury ran to help her up. Breathing hard, Sailor Moon shook her head, "I'm okay." Struggling to stand, she held her own as she watched Jupiter and Mars combine their attacks at the youma. With a struggle, she used her moon healing escalation attack and sank to her knees, de-transformed.

Worried, her three friends de-transformed as well and ran to her side, "Are you okay, Usagi?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll be fine." She glanced at her watch and groaned, "I'm going to be late for curfew." She struggled to stand, wobbling slightly, "I'll be all right guys," She fended them off as they tried to help her, "You guys are going to be late as it is." She smiled weakly, "Luna will see me home safely."

Luna nodded slowly but firmly.

With uneasy looks, the three friends watched them walk away. Rei's eyebrow had been twitching all of this morning and she had a bad premonition as she watched one of her best friends turned the corner. "Guys, I think we should..."

The screeching of tires jerked her head towards the direction that Usagi had gone. Fear grew at the pit of their stomachs when they saw Luna running towards them, panic in her eyes. Following her, what they found when they rounded the corner brought tears to their eyes, "USAGI!" As one, they ran towards the fallen girl, blood slowly staining her otherwise white shirt, "Call an ambulance!" Makoto screamed at the man that got out of the car, "Call a damn ambulance!"

-------

"Guess who!" Broad hands cupped her brilliant azure eyes and she smiled as she brought her hands up to touch his.

"Endymion." She turned to face him as he let go of her sit down beside her. The two stared out at the water's edge, letting the sun filtered through the green trees. "It's so peaceful here." She whispered, laying her head down on his shoulders, "I wish I could stay forever."

Endymion wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "One day."

"Really?" It was no secret that the moon and Earth were at war with each other. Even this time together was stolen. Soon she would have to leave his arms and go back to the moon. Who knew when they would see each other again?

One slender finger lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye, "I promise you, princess. One day we will be together."

She nodded, "May our worlds learn to see each other with eyes unclouded." His lips brushed hers and she deepened it, not wanting to lose this intimate contact with him.

All too soon, she heard the call of her protectors. Breaking from his kiss and touch, she stood, "I must go now."

Endymion nodded as he got up and took her hands, "I will see you again." He told her without a doubt.

"Yes." Serenity interlaced their fingers together, smiling as her small hands were lost in his. He gathered her into his arms, both marveling at how well they fit each other. "I love you, Endymion."

"And I you, Serenity." When her name was called once more, Endymion reluctantly loosened his hold on his princess, "Remember me."

Serenity smiled and kissed him fiercely once more before dashing away, "Always."

-------

Usagi woke up with a start, Endymion's face imprinted in her mind. It was the same person in her dreams. "Endymion." She whispered. Only his face and the memory of their dream kiss was there to keep her company in her dark prison, "Will I see you again?"

She sat in bed for minutes, hours, not knowing how much time had passed until she heard the door open.

"Good morning, Usagi." A warm hand touched hers and gently squeezed it, "Did you sleep well?"

Usagi blinked at the contact, but did not pull away, "Good morning, Ami." Although she couldn't see them, she knew they were there. All four of them. "Makoto, Minako, Rei, good morning."

"Don't forget us!" Her two feline advisors launched themselves onto her bed and nudged her hands, causing a small smile to tug at her lips.

"Of course, not, Artemis, Luna." She gently stroked them, feeling their silky fur with her fingertips. She'll never see their colors again. Not his brilliant white or her midnight black.

The four senshi's looked at each other, remorse and pity etched onto their faces, "I brought you something, Usagi." Makoto brought out a large bento, "All of your favorite foods!" She started to open it, but was stopped short by Usagi's words.

"You can just leave it on the table. I'll eat it later for lunch." Usagi didn't want her friends to see her helpless; to see her slowness at eating when before she would inhale everything in.

"Ok." The group lapsed into silence once more. No one knew what to say. For Usagi to refuse food told them the state of her condition. Usagi continued to stroke the cats, wanting her friends to leave her alone and at the same time, to stay forever to keep her company.

"How are the youma attacks?" Her question caused everyone to wince. They were all sporting bruises from the latest attack, but they dare not tell her about it. They had barely managed to destroy it without Usagi's help. "Guys?" The silence went on too long and Usagi turned towards them, "What's wrong?"

When no one answered, Rei let out a huff, "Oh for the love of…" She stepped up, "We're lost without you, Usagi."

"I see."

Everyone winced when she said those two words. Such meaningless words, yet they held such power over her.

"Or perhaps I don't." She laughed cynically at her attempt at humor, not caring if they did not, "I don't think I would be able to help you out anymore."

"You are Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed, standing up and looking at her charge with alarm, "You are defender of justice, you are…"

"Blind." Usagi finished blandly. "If I was a klutz when I can see, imagine how much of a klutz I will be now. I'll only slow you guys down."

"Did you not hear what Rei said?" Artemis asked her, "They're lost without you. They need you, they can't handle it by themselves!"

"And they will only die if I insist on coming along!" Usagi argued back, "I'll be a baggage, a blind, useless, klutzy baggage. One more civilian to protect…" her voice grew tight and strained, "I'm no longer Sailor Moon. I'm nobody anymore." Everyone was silent; the sound of hoarse breathing filled the room.

"Usagi…"

"No, Ami." Usagi's voice was small, "Go."

"Usagi…" Her friends gathered around her, "Please."

"Go!" She shouted at them, "I don't want to see you anymore! I can't see you anymore! GO!"

Minako, scooped up the cats and placed them in her large beach bag, "Come on guys." She ushered them out, but stopped at the door, indecision warred in her, "No matter how you are now, you'll always be Sailor Moon to us." She told Usagi just as she closed the door behind her, leaving Usagi alone in her darkness and pain in her heart.

-----

A broad hand grasped her dainty one, "Princess…"

She pulled her hand away from his and looked him as he bowed, "May I have this dance?"

A white mask shielded his face from her, but his touch and voice was familiar, "Yes." She accepted his hand and smiled as he pulled her close for the waltz; it was him, her Endymion. In his arms, she had never felt so safe, but she was disturbed. She knew that a battle was to be waged, but how will it end? Shivering, she snuggled closer into his arms as the music stopped. "Let's take a walk."

Outside in the gardens, she held tightly onto to his hand and tugged him along the path towards the rose maze. So well known were her feet to the path that they could have taken her to the center with her eyes blindfolded

She wrapped his arms around her, needing him to be close, "How will this end?" She whispered, "Beryl will stop at nothing to gain you."

Endymion said nothing. Ever since the sun started flaring, Beryl started to grow more and more out of control. She was a princess of a distant land, her mind set on Endymion, but he will have nothing to do with her, his heart already given. But still she pursued him until finally, she declared war on the moon, gathering with her all the kingdoms of Earth who felt that the Lunarians should share their longevity with them, calling them selfish and dishonorable. Beryl had whispered once, "If you come to me, your precious Serenity will be spared." He knew it to be false. Her spiteful manner and jealous ways ebbed out of her very pores and he knew that regardless of what he does, Beryl will never let Serenity go.

"Endymion?"

He stared down at his princess and noticed the serenity in her eyes, "Are you not afraid?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I am very much afraid of what is to come, bloodshed of millions… But what is to come cannot be avoided. Perhaps we may even die."

He bent to kiss her, "Then we shall die together."

"As you wish!"

----

She woke up with a gasp, "Beryl!"

Since her eyes have been blinded, every night, every single night, she has these dreams. What do they all mean? Beryl? As in Queen Beryl? Who is Endymion? Serenity? The moon princess? The one she is meant to find? Why is she having dreams of her?

A knock on the door startled her, "It's me. Can I come in?"

His voice.

No, Usagi shook her head to clear it while giving an affirmation to his question, "If you want." She heard the door open, heard him as he walked across the room, the clicking of his shoes. "So you're back."

"So I'm back."

The two sat in silence, each waiting for the other to speak once more, to break the empty silence the surrounds them, but neither spoke. Usagi swung her legs out from her bed, "I need to brush my teeth."

"All right." He made no move to help her and she grit her teeth as she fumbled through the room into the bathroom. Slowly, she felt for the water tabs and her toothbrush. The nurse was kind enough to not leave anything else around to confuse her and Usagi could feel tears at the edge of her eyes as she slowly, oh so very slowly squeezed what she thought to be a small amount of toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She supposes this was his way of helping her, by _not_ helping, by letting her go about this, to 'get use to it' as everyone else was telling her. Yes, this is how it goes. After rinsing out her mouth, she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Fumbling around, she went back to the room where _he_ was. She will be calm this time, she won't let him see her state of distress.

"Feel like a walk?"

Usagi jerked her head up in surprise before tears once again sprang into her blinded eyes, "A walk? How?"

She felt something thrust gently into her hands. Holding one end, she ran her hands down. A walking stick. Of course.

"Shall we, princess?"

She stiffened at the pet name, "No." She threw the stick down on the ground and fumbled as she tried to make her way back into bed, tripping over the very stick she threw down. With a shriek, she fell down onto the ground, "Look what you made me do!" She screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. Logically, her mind told her that it was her own fault; that she was the one that threw the stick down onto the ground, but she didn't care. It was his fault; his fault for giving it to her in the first place. He made no move to help her and she screamed at him again, "Help me!"

He remained impassive, "You'll have to get up yourself. You know how."

"Can't you see I'm in pain? Why do you continue to torture…"

"I'm blind. I can't see."

A/N – I'm back! I'm not dead, just working my way through my Senior year. It's so strange, I'm almost done and gasp it's the real world for me! Nothing I write is really beta-read although I make a darn good effort to proof-read everything, but as we all know, I was the one that wrote it, so it's not PERFECT. But none-the-less, reviews are good. They make me happy… while midterms make me sad…

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I'm blind. I can't see.' Those words echoed in her ears and she froze, trying to get an idea of how to respond. How is that possible? "Who are you trying to kid?" She scoffed, "Mock my pain?"

"I have no reason to lie to you. Ask the nurses if you don't believe me."

She didn't have to, his easy manner coupled by the statements that he had said the day before was enough to convince he. 'I have an idea of what you're going through.' 'How are you described?' Even then he was trying to tell her about his own predicament. Suddenly, she felt very shameful. "I'm sorry." She whispered

He smiled to himself, "Don't be. I've accepted this a long time ago."

"Were you…?"

"Born this way?" He continued to smile, having already made his peace, "No. I was blinded when I was 10. I was told that my parents and I were going home from vacation when the car suddenly swerved from the path. My parents were killed and I was left alive, but without any memories of my past. My eyesight was also taken from me."

"Do… Do you…?" She couldn't finish any of her sentences, humbled by his gentle attitude.

"Remember the colors?" He smiled, "I remember the color the sky use to be; sandy beaches, orange tabby cats, but my own parents and the life that we had, till this day, I still can't recollect them."

To this, Usagi was silent. She had lost her sight, but her memories and her parents were still alive, "I guess you have it worse than me."

"Every experience is unique to each person."

Usagi nodded half to herself, then remembered, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Do you feel like going for a walk now? It'll be nice to get away from this sanitized hospital smell."

Usagi giggled, her self-pity evaporating at his attempted joke, "Yes. That would be nice." She fumbled around with her hands and touched the walking stick. With a deep breath of courage, she grabbed hold of it and stood up, holding it upright, "So how do I use this thing?"

--

She could feel their eyes on her, their pitying glances and surreptitious looks. She almost wanted t o turn back, but she could also feel his presence next to her, his gentle acceptance and at once she felt calmer. "So you come to talk to everyone going through the same thing."

Mamoru smiled, "Yeah. Some people take it quite calmly and there are those that refuse to believe it and let the darkness consume them."

They continued their walk through the darkness, but Usagi could feel the warm sun on her face and on impulse, she took off her shoes and bent slowly to pick them up. It wouldn't do to not be able to find them next. Taking a step forward, she was delighted to feel the soft moist grass beneath her feet. "It's weird somehow, to be doing this

"Doing what?"

"Walking on grass. To be outside. Smelling all those different smells." She could feel the tears prick at her the corner of her eyes. "I mean, I took all of this for granted back then, when I could still..."

Mamoru reached out and gently squeezed her shoulders, not saying anything, just letting her feel.

His touch sent shivers down her back. There was something so familiar about him. His voice, his touch... suddenly she remembered and her head jerked up, "You called me Sailor Moon."

"So I did."

"How did..." She swallowed, "Why do you think I'm Sailor Moon."

"Because you are." Mamoru's voice took on a mysterious tone, "I would know you anywhere. If simply by your scent alone."

Usagi frowned, "What?"

"Come." Mamoru reached down for her hand but encountered her shoes and he smiled, "Let's talk about this in privacy."

"Yes, let's." Quickly, she put on her shoes and took his hand, following his lead as he took her back to her room, again marveling at the familiarity of his touch. Why is it so familiar?

Settled on the couch, Usagi waited for his explanation, but when it didn't come right away, she grew uncomfortable. What if he's a youma in disguise? Here to lure her into a false sense of security. But why go through all that trouble when he could just kill her immediately. Just when she couldn't stand it anymore, he spoke, "You fight beautifully under the moon."

"What?"

"Each time you fight, it was like a dance, a very uncoordinated dance, but still very beautiful."

Usagi prickled at his words, "Just cuz I'm a klutz doesn't mean you can..." She broke off, "How do you know? Who are you?"

"You and I aren't allies, but we certainly aren't enemies."

Those words... "Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi whispered. "But how? It's impossible..."

"Nothing's impossible."

"But you're blind! How could you...?" _How could you save me so many times? How could you do all the things that you do if you couldn't see?_

"Ever since I lost my memories, I've always had dreams of a lady of the moon. She promised that everything would be all right, that she would always be by my side. When I grew up, I ran into a certain girl who was crying because she failed her test. She said sorry for bumping into me and asked if everything was all right. She was kind and brilliant and somehow reminded me of the woman in my dreams."

Usagi wondered what he was talking about, but she didn't interrupt. There must be some reason he's saying all these things to her.

"I kept bumping into her, but she never registered my presence. I would smell her scent lingering in the arcade, chocolate mixing with strawberries and a fragrance that I only remember from my dreams. One night, I heard her screaming. I didn't know what was happening, but I was running towards her and suddenly I could see."

Usagi's ears perked up, "You could see?"

"Only when I transform. When I become Tuxedo Kamen, I could see the world. Not in the typical manner in which I use to see, there were colors and shapes, but they weren't quite there. I could see her, but it wasn't quite her. Using my senses, I helped her by throwing a rose towards the youma that trapped her, I couldn't do much more than that."

"You saved me that time. The first time." Usagi couldn't breathe. "What happened next?"

"Exhausted and exhilarated, I left her only to find myself plunged into darkness once more, memories of that time quickly left me and I find myself wondering if I had dreamed it all." He took her hand, "And dreams of the lady of the moon kept growing stronger until the two of you blended together. I very much believe that you are the lady of the moon that I am searching for. Serenity."

That name. The moon princess. Usagi jerked away, "You're mistaken. I'm not her. I'm... I'm searching for her as well."

Mamoru sat back, a smile on his face. "Well, once you find her, could you tell her that I'm waiting for her to keep her promise?"

"_Promise me that we'll be together always." _

_Serenity promised as she pressed him closer, "Always."_

She promised him. No. The moon princess promised him. Why? Usagi's head felt like it was going to split apart and her heart was pounding against her chest as she doubled over in pain. What's going on? "Endymion..." She whispered as she collapse, hearing his alarmed voice calling for her, "Don't leave me."

A/N – It's been nearly a year and all I have to show for it is two pages. On the bright side, it seems like my muse is coming back... and it always seem to come back when I should be doing homework I am now studying for my master's ! Yay! Two more years of school and I am officially out! To those that are looking forward to the next chapter of A Working Model. I have some of it written, I just need to find some time to finish the chapter. Don't despair, I'm still writing, albeit very slowly... Anyways, two pages is like a small appetizer for a longer piece next time. Hehe.


End file.
